All's Fair in Love and Chess
by harry potter is my muse
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Lily's had a long day, and she just needs a distraction. So, she and James play some chess! LE/JP (It's better than it sounds, promise.)


**All's Fair in Love and … Chess? **  
(set during the Marauder's 7th year)

**Lily POV**

I was walking back from dinner, one Wednesday night in early December. Today had been pretty exhausting. I did manage to get some homework done, but the amount assigned cancelled that out, and then added some more. At least from here on out, the week was on a downward slope, a small comfort to me. Half of the school year hasn't even gone by and I'm already starting to crack; what with Head Girl duties and the ever-looming NEWTs we must take at the end of the year. I needed a break, even if it was just for tonight.

Now, as I mentioned, I am Head Girl. The Head Boy to my Head Girl just so happens to be none other than James Potter. You might be aware of our… interesting past, but in light of Dumbledore's rash decision to stick us together for the whole year, we called a truce. At first, we were merely civil to each other: calling the other by their first name, helping with homework, etcetera. Soon, however, we grew closer. I started hanging out with him and his friends, and he with mine. We'd talk in the halls, or on the grounds, or at lunch. He stopped asking me out, too. I can't honestly say that I'm entirely glad that he did.

Once finished musing over these things, I had reached the entrance to the Head's dormitory. I tapped the wall with my wand and said the password ("fairy lights"). I stepped through the portrait hole into the Head's common room. I scanned the room lazily only to stop once my gaze fell onto the armchair nearest the fire. There sat James, innocently chewing on a quill while writing an essay. "Writing" is used loosely, because it seems that he had gotten stuck.

"Need any help over there?"

He jumped. He was apparently so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard me come in. He looked up at me and grinned. "Nah, I was just about to pack up. I figured that I would just ask you or Moony later." He started to put his school supplies back into his bag.

I walked over to the couch next to his armchair and sat down, sighing. "How am I ever going to get through this year, James? With the extra obligations that come with being Head Girl _and_ studying for NEWTs _on top of_ normal studies, I might just die of exhaustion."

He finished packing his bag by adding one last book. He chuckled and called over his shoulder, "You and me both, Lily. You and me both…" He closed his bag and tossed it onto the other armchair opposite to his. He then looked over at me and asked, "You up for a game of chess?"

I smirked slightly, "I'll have you know, I hardly ever lose a game of chess."

He grinned once again, "Is that a challenge, Evans?"

I stood up to go get my chess set. "Oh, it's on, Potter."

We didn't time how long we had to make each move, so both of us took our time in deciding where to go next. We had always been very competitive, so we were both very determined to win. Little had I known, James was no novice at chess himself. He turned out to be quite the worthy opponent, not that I'll actually tell him that.

The game seemed to never cease, we might have been playing for hours. Not once during the game had I thought of NEWTs. Not once did I even consider stopping to do homework. Not once did I want to fulfill any Head Girl duties. I did, however, think of James – a lot. More than what would be considered healthy, to say the least. We had formed this friendship, tentative though it was at first, it had grown. I really got to know him, better than I ever thought I would. He was still James, pulling pranks with the Marauders and having detention every other night. Although, he had matured since 5th year. I think it started last year, and I just hadn't paid enough attention until now. He stopped hexing Slytherins and first years just for fun. Now he would shrug off the Slytherins' taunts like they were nothing, not retaliating in the slightest. He would also help the first years find their classes and complete their homework. I think I can honestly say that I never hated _James_, I only hated some of the things he _did._ I'm glad he didn't change completely, because then he wouldn't be himself anymore.

_Crap, he just captured my queen. Damn it._ "Quit looking so smug, Potter, the game is far from over." I looked over the board. _Or is it…_ I moved my rook directly into the path of his king. Other than moving forward, and not out of my rook's range, he couldn't go anywhere. I smirked, "Checkmate."

He gaped at the board for a second. Once he realized what he was doing, he promptly shut his mouth again. He then got a look of determination, and slid his bishop, in a way that I _think_ was supposed to have gone unnoticed, and then moved his king into the previously occupied space.

"Oh, no. That's cheating, you can't do that! You moved two pieces!"

James replied with a straight face, "All's fair in love and chess."

I gave him a deadpanned look. "'All's fair in love and war' is the actual saying, you know."

James said, "Yes, well, this is like a mini-war of sorts. The players – that is to say, you and I – are the generals, who command the soldiers – the pawns – to 'fight' in a certain way. So, I changed it to 'all's fair in love and chess'. Also, I do believe it is your turn."

"James, I really worry about your sanity sometimes. And what do you mean, it's my turn? I won, you just cheated because you are a sore loser. And then you came up with some rubbish excuse. 'All's fair in love and chess'. Honestly…"

James crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I'm appalled that you would accuse me of _cheating. Cheating_, Lily. James Potter doesn't _cheat_, he just bends the rules so that he nearly always wins."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay James. Well, though you haven't exactly admitted defeat, we both know I won. So I think we'll just–"

"NO! THIS IS NOT OVER. I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" He then proceeded to swipe all of my pieces off the board, save the king. He took his rook and moved it – twice, mind you – and captured my king. "HA! SEE? I won!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure, whatever you say, James."

"Oh, so you admit it now, huh?"

"Whatever will get you to shut up about it."

He shrugged. "I'll take it." He then danced about the common room, singing "I beat Lily Evans, I beat Lily Evans." He made his way over to where I had been watching him with an amused expression on my face. "What's so funny?"

I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "You are."

He grinned. "Good to know." He then kissed me – on the lips! – and then walked away. "Good night, Lily." He turned his back on me and went into my room.

"Good night, James," I replied softly and wistfully. I touched my lips gently, I could still feel the warmth from his mouth on mine. I smiled.

I would be lying if I said that I disliked the kiss. I would also be lying if I said that I didn't fancy James Potter. I might not love him just yet, but I figured that I would fall for him eventually.

I decided to let him know, tonight would be best. I wrote a short note that read, "I like you" and gave it to my owl to give to him. As I watched my owl fly around the corner to James's window, I got nervous. What if he no longer liked me that way? Was I just making a fool out of myself? I shook my head. No, that was ridiculous. He was the one that just decided to plant his lips on me not even five minutes ago.

Just then my door flew open and a t-shirt-and-boxer-clad James Potter stood in the doorway with a half-confused, half-overjoyed expression on his face. He had my note in one of his hands as it rested on the doorframe.

"You got my note then? I was afraid it might have gotten lost. What with the long journey it had to make."

James grinned. "Such a long, treacherous journey to make your poor owl go through. I don't know how you can live with yourself."

I shrugged. "Years of practice."

James suddenly became serious (A/N: No, James did not become _Sirius. _SERIOUS. Got it?) and asked, "Did you mean it?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Of course I meant it, you dolt. Why else would I put my owl through such torture?"

He grinned again. "Does this mean you'll go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I'd love to."

James's smile widened, if it were possible, and he strode across my room to where I was. He picked me up, twirled me around once or twice, then set me back down. He kissed me for good measure.

There was just one thing I was still curious about. "Why did you suddenly kiss me downstairs?"

He got a twinkle in his eye. "Well I had a suspicion that you liked me, so I decided to act on it. And I hoped you would respond how I wanted you to. And you did!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "So you planned it this way?"

"Well, you know what they say… 'All's fair in love and chess'."

**A/N: The title of this just came to mind one night, and I just **_**had**_** to write it, or at least attempt to.**

Disclaimer: I might own a set of Harry Potter books, but that does not mean I own the rights to the characters or the story. I do, however, own the story that was this madness.

Reviews of any kind are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
